La bailarina
by litha Drina
Summary: Jasper sueña con su vecina... /one shot song fic


Whitlock, tenía el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, por años fue de las fuerzas especiales de avanzada del ejercito y en dos ocasiones le había tomado prisionero, su cuerpo llevaba las marcas de el horror de la bestia humana, pero había sobrevivido. Hoy trabajaba para los federales. Esta ves no había contado con suerte, pero tampoco los que lo habían tomado, solo le habían dejado con cuatro fierros incrustados en las piernas por los próximos seis mese, con algo de suerte en 9 caminaria, las fracturas expuestas solo eran corregibles de esa manera.

Alquilo un 5to piso, lo amobló estilo espartano. Y esperó que el tiempo sin usar los sesos no tuviera más suerte que el plomo que llevaba

_Mi techo es su suelo la veo cuando escucho_  
><em>la encuentro y me muero<em>

Allí la vio por primera vez…. Marcando el ritmo inexistente en el asesor, ensoñada en la representación, en la perfección de su acto

_su piso es mi cielo me vence aunque lucho_  
><em>su olor de aguacero<em>

Su perfume a lluvia y libros de ensueño le envolvió, su figura de cisne se fundió en febriles delirios nocturnos

_no sabe que existo no advierte que espero_  
><em>un buen empujón del destino<em>  
><em>mientras tanto soy solo el vecino<em>

Una sonrisa después, antes de que él descendiera en silla de ruedas

_Ella vive arriba en el sexto piso yo escucho sus pasos_  
><em>yo panza arriba tirado en el piso viendo el cielo raso<em>

Pasaba las horas escuchándola pasear por el piso, imaginando sus pasos, soñando con ella jamás le había ocurrido algo así

_parece un bongo sus pies en la duela_  
><em>con esa rutina del cisne<em>  
><em>así es como empiezan los chismes<em>

La soledad se hizo llevadera mientras la sentía sus pasos andar, su recuperación dejo de ser la tortura que era, si imaginaba que era ella quien le alentaba

_Casi la puedo puedo ver_  
><em>persigo el camino del baño a la sala<em>  
><em>escucho caer su blusa de lino ya esta en la cama<em>  
><em>yo en cobertizo soñando con ella<em>  
><em>con la bailarina vecina<em>  
><em>se olvido de cerrar la cortina<em>

Cada día la espiaba como adicto a sus siluetas entre cortina una noche pudo ver su piel marfileña, delicada, quiso estar en aquella habitación y descubrir el tacto…

_La bailarina vecina_  
><em>se pone el tutú en el espejo<em>  
><em>yo estiro el pescuezo pa' verla en vitrina<em>  
><em>la bailarina vecina<em>  
><em>recorre mi techo en puntillas<em>  
><em>y le hace cosquillas de esquina en esquina<em>  
><em>¿sabrá algo de mi la inquilina?<em>

Lo que sentía por ella le atormentaba febrilmente, no tenerla era una agonía y saber que apenas si quiera ella conocía su nombre, le recordaba cuan fría era la guerra como compañera.

_Ojos de luna pelo de yegua su piel es de seda_  
><em>la espero a la una paciencia sin tregua flotando en la acera<em>

Se fundió con el entorno sin dificulta, aún con las muletas que caminaba allí venia ella toda ensueño, toda delicadeza, las manos quemaban por tocarla

_y surfeo la ola que deja su espalda_  
><em>rumbo del Teatro Victoria<em>  
><em>el resto lo se de memoria<em>

_La bailarina vecina_  
><em>se pone el tutú en el espejo<em>  
><em>yo estiro el pescuezo pa' verla en vitrina<em>  
><em>la bailarina vecina<em>  
><em>recorre mi techo en puntillas<em>  
><em>y le hace cosquillas de esquina en esquina<em>  
><em>¿sabrá algo de mi la inquilina?<em>

La recuperación se hacia mas lenta y él deseaba tener fuerzas para seguir con esto, pero nada tenía más que asi mismo, nada que ofrecerle a aquel ángel

_Mañana será con todo el rigor la misma odisea_  
><em>¿que plan detendrá el tímido amor?<em>  
><em>que sea lo que sea.<em>

Jasper miró sus piernas con odio, por que le habían tirado de bruces, aun era incapaz de caminar sin las muletas, golpeo con fuerza el piso, las manos le dolieron, pero no tanto como la frustración de verse lisiado

-¿esta usted bien?- una voz suave le hablo

Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de sus sueños mirándole a él. La sorpresa se pinto en su rostro cuando le miró de frente

-¡¿usted?- preguntó anonadada

-¿disculpe?-dijo incorporándose con dificulta gracias a las muletas

-se ha tardado mucho en llegar-le sonrió cálidamente

-lo siento señorita-mientras una cálida sensación se extendía por su pecho


End file.
